keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Bluecold
Kelly Bluecold is a planswalker of the Champions of Magic representing the magics of light and knowlange. She was once a mind slave of the Lunar empire and holds a bitter hatread of them. Bio:: Early Life: Kelly Attended Milli's school of Arcane learning at the age of ten where she met with Sore Hakari and Paul Miller. She would enter Ice house and train as a Cyromancer. During her later years at the school she would date Paul and attend prom with him. Mind Controlled: She would graduate form the school and begin working as a council researcher. She worked under a council scholar for some time. When she along with the scholar were expoliong an unknown moon she was captured by lunar empire forces and brought before Zero who had bonded at the time with the dragon Kazami. He used his powers of mind control on her ensnaring her mind. She would serve as a commander in the lunar army for some time. During the Battle of the Eclipse , she would lead a group of Luanr troops against the Champions of Magic who included her old Friends Sore and Paul. She fought fearly for her master Zero but was in the end defeated by them and freed form Zeros control. Recovery: She would spend some time recovering from the mind control. She recovered physically quite quickly but feared going back into the world. She would spend that time living with Pinku Rose and helping the Champions with Information which helped when they fought against Overlord Rho. She would finally recover with the aid of Ren "Omega" Pendragon-Miller a former follower of Rho's aid. He trained her to resist the power of Mind control and helped her put to past the things she did while under zero's thrall. Champion: Fully Recovered she would join with the champions and would serve with them in meny adventures. Meny years later she would Meet with the Hegemage Jay Herah along with the rest of the Champions. He would warn them of the lunar empire's forces sneaking into the world they were on. Togher with this new ally they would fight against the forces defeating them causing their commander to flee and capturing the fallen kiem Knight Arie Vinnis. But they were soon over run by the reinforcements hordes of Mindless thralls. The others were captured and briefly mindcontroled but Kelly due to her resistance was able to keep herself but played the part of being controlled in order to remain so. She was able to help the others escape with the help of Kiosu the Emperor's daughter. They would join with the MoonFall Resistance and make an attempt to take the Luanr Capitol. She would once again fought against Zero revenge in her heart, but in the end the battle would go poorly and the champions were forced to flee. Beliving Jay and the other surly captured they fled off world to a world of Guilds and witnessed an Elder dragons plans to userp it. She would fight in the battle along side the great dragon of that world , but he would fail to defeat the horned one and was slain. She would fall from the dragon and would be rendered unconscious. When she came to she would learn the battle had turned against the elder dragon and that he dragon allie had been restoried to life more powerfull. She would miss most of the fighting but would witness the mad planswalker Fransis Larch attmpt to gain control of the Horned ones Undead army and would stop him with the aid of his sister Marriable. After the battle shw would be among the planswalkers who promised to meet up if such an event happened again. Return to the Council: After the celabration the Champaions were approached by Danari Savac who offtered them a job working with the council, and as Kelly already worked for the council, though she had been missing for years, she accsepted Personality: Powers: Adept Level Wizard: She is a skilled Cyromancer skilled in the Power of Ice and Cold , Mind Control Résistance: After escaping for Zeros mind control she was trained through the use of hypnosis to be resistant to mind control. Titles: Relationships: Friends: Paul Miller - Friend and Ex-Lover; She was Paul's Boyfriend that help each other in Class, she was the one that call of the relationship, in favor of Sore, whom Kelly seen making with his boyfriend at the time. And to them they became just friend. Sore Thunder Hikari - Best Friend; Her Classmate, Her Non-Blood Sister, the two became best of friend. Something fighting over her boy or just really getting along. They is some sexual feeling between the two but she do care for her. Pinku Rose - Friend; Wile Sore is off Planeswalking, she start hanging out with Pinku (and Tekuno). At first she couldn't stand her overt, perverted personality, ', but she started to see more the the girl, understand her action as her act of loneliness from her upbringing. Lovers: Ren "Omega" - Boyfriend Trivia: Category:Humans Category:Wizard Category:IceHouse Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters Category:Council Scholar Category:1977 E Births